1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skiing. More particularly, the invention relates to a ski boot designed to be held by the associated binding in such manner that the centerline of the upper of the ski boot is offset inwardly from the longitudinal centerline of the ski so that the weight of the skier is more easily applied to the inner longitudinal edge of the ski during a turning movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain techniques of downhill skiing require a skier to preferentially weight the inner longitudinal edge of the ski to facilitate turning movements. The outer edge is understood to be that edge of one ski that faces away from the other ski when the skis are being used by a skier. Such weighting of the inner edge during turning requires both skill and strength on the part of the skier.
While it is often desirable for the skier to concentrate weight on the inner edge of one ski and then the inner edge of the other during downhill skiing, there are other conditions under which it is desirable to evenly weight both skis, such as when skiing in deep powder.
In all known prior art applications of skiing, the ski boot is mounted centrally on the ski, and the ability and strength of the skier to appropriately shift weight is the moving force to accomplish the desired weighting and "edging" maneuvers.